Tudo começa com 'Era uma vez'
by mandyd
Summary: - Escrever um conto de fadas. Humpf. Que tipo de trabalho é esse? Quem é que gostaria de ler um conto de fadas? Aquelas criaturas com asas de inseto nojentas. Eca, Padfoot. Quem gostaria de ler uma história sobre fadas?
1. Estudo dos trouxas

**N/A:** ESTOU VICIADA EM FICS SÓ DIÁLOGOS, MEU MERLIN! Agora eu sei porque tem tantas por aí UDSAUDSAH Eu estava lendo uma fic em que eram mencionados os contos de fadas (mais uma), e por sinal é uma ÓTIMA fic, e então me bateu essa idéia e eu escrevi essa ficzinha. Serão três capítulos e já estão escritos hihi se gostarem por favor deixem reviews que eu posto correndo os outros! xD

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens de Harry Potter me pertence, nem mesmo o Sirius, muito menos o Remmie s2, infelizmente. Eu não ganhei nada para escrever essa história.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Estudo dos trouxas**

- Certo, Sirius. Só me lembre como é que eu vim parar na aula de "Estudo dos trouxas" mesmo.

- Bem, essa foi uma das poucas matérias as quais você conseguiu uma nota boa nos N.O.M.s, quero dizer, não que eu ache que um P, ou um D sejam notas assim tão ruins. Mas só viemos para cá depois que Kettleburn disse que não gostaria de nos ver novamente em uma de suas aulas nem que estivéssemos dentro de um caldeirão cheio de galeões depois daquele pequeno incidente envolvendo vermes cegos, hipogrifos e o salgueiro lutador. Desde então, nos colocaram na aula de "Estudo dos trouxas", acredito que por ser a única aula no mesmo horário onde não podemos explodir/queimar/torturar/estragar as coisas.

- Ah, sim! Os vermes cegos. Criaturas nojentas aquelas.

- NOJENTAS? SÃO PRATICAMENTE ENVIADOS DAS TREVAS PARA NOS ANIQUILAR JAMES!

- Ok, Sirius, nós precisamos superar isso, ok? O lance dos vermes, eu quis dizer. Não é legal falar assim daquelas pobres criaturinhas marrons, pegajosas e nojentas.

- Talvez você devesse ter um desses como animal de estimação. Aí você veria com eles podem ser cruéis.

- Sirius, o ponto é: Eu odeio "Estudo dos trouxas".

- Todo mundo odeia, Prongs. Afinal, quem poderia gostar de uma matéria que começa logo com a palavra 'Estudo'?

- Esse é um bom ponto, Padfoot.

- Claro que é. Mas, Prongs, enquanto nós não encontramos uma maneira de nos livrar dessa matéria, porque veja bem, até agora eu não encontrei nada que pudesse fazer com que fossemos expulsos dessa matéria, quero dizer, "Estudo dos trouxas" é uma matéria onde não se pode causar muitos problemas. O que é que se pode fazer com artefatos trouxas afinal? Por exemplo, aquela máquina de escrever. Para que eu usaria uma máquina de escrever se eu tenho o Moony que pode escrever por mim? E melhor ainda, uma mão que pode usar uma varinha a qual posso usar para ameaçar o Snape para que ele escreva pra mim? OH, ISSO É BRILHANTE PRONGS! Vamos ameaçá-lo para que ele fa...

- Padfoot, estamos em uma crise aqui. Precisamos fazer esse trabalho.

- Ah, o trabalho. Ok.

- Escrever um conto de fadas. Humpf. Que tipo de trabalho é esse? Quem é que gostaria de ler um conto de fadas? Aquelas criaturas com asas de inseto nojentas. Eca, Padfoot. Quem gostaria de ler uma história sobre fadas? Isso sem falar naqueles zumbidos irritantes.

- Nós podíamos pedir ajuda a Remus. Tenho certeza que ele ficaria feliz em ajudar. Ah, claro que ele ficaria, hm.

- Não, não, Padfoot. Nós precisamos de alguém com experiência no assunto. Alguém como...

- Não, Prongs, eu não posso acreditar. Não está pensando em pedir ajuda a ela está? Prongs, cara, não pode ser verdade! Eu... Eu...

- Evans.

- Ah, cara, isso foi decepcionante.

- Ande, Padfoot. Temos que achá-la antes que ela nos ache e pense que estamos vagabundeando no corredor e blá blá blá todo aquele papo de monitora.

- Oh, Prongs, mas que me...

- VAMOS, PADFOOT!

- Prongs? Prongs? Espera aí, cara, eu preciso colocar umas calças antes, eu... PRONGS!


	2. Felizes para sempre?

**Capítulo 2 - Felizes para sempre?**

**N/A:** Certo, realmente estou viciada em só diálogos, por isso vou até postar outra fic hoje com um narrador ou algo do tipo, porque só diálogos arrasa mas o tempo todo não rola HUADSHUSADU então, aqui está mais um capítulo! Sim, os capítulos são curtos mesmo, eu sei, mas é que eu prefiro postar um capítulo curto mas que passe a mensagem do que um super cumprido que não fale nada com nada. Bem, espero que gooooooooostem e me deixem um review, beeeijo s2

**Disclaimer**: Tudo da J.K., da Warner ou sei lá mais de quem. Infelizmente nada é meu, nem o Remus.

* * *

- Evans.

- Ei, volte para o quarto! Você! Você aí mesmo. E a garota também. Vamos.

- Evans, eu...

- Andem logo, meu Merlin! Se afaste da garota. Estou avisando. É SÉRIO!

- EVANS!

- POTTER!

- Olá.

- Black?

- O que por Merlin vocês estão faz... O que vocês fizeram? Oh, não, vocês não colocaram cola no cabelo de ninguém, não é? Não usaram a mesa da Professora Minerva como... Querem encontrar Severus?

- Evans, dói saber que você acha que somos deliquentes juvenis.

- É, ruivinha. Nós não somos delinquentes coisa nenhuma. E aquele lance da mesa da Minerva não vai acontecer de novo. Eu acho.

- Certo. Olha, Potter, Black, vocês não fizeram nada de errado, não usaram a mesa da Minerva para nada insanamente perigoso e nojento e também não vieram me perguntar aonde encontrar Severus?

- Exato.

- Exato significa que não veio atrás de nenhuma dessas coisas ou que está atrás de alguma delas?

- A primeira opção.

- Mas também não seria má idéia se pudesse nos dizer aonde encontrar Snape.

- Desembucha, Potter.

- Certo, Lily. Posso te chamar de Lily? Ok, então, er... Lily, eu gostaria da sua opinião e ajuda profissional.

- Opinião profissional?

- É.

- É.

- Precisamos de ajuda. Com uma coisinha.

- É, precisamos. Uma coisinha.

- Padfoot, chega de repetições.

- Ok, sem repetições.

- Sobre o que seria essa opinião e essa ajuda?

- Oh, claro, é uma opinião sobre um assunto de importância maior.

- Extrema importância, Evans.

- Anda logo. Eu tenho mais o que fazer.

- Queremos sua opinião, sobre... Queremos uma ajuda com... Bem, contos de fadas.

- CONTOS DE FADAS? AHAHAHAHAHA, IMPORTÂNCIA MAIOR? Potter, as vezes você consegue ser bem engraçado!

- Como assim engraçado?! CONTOS DE FADAS SÃO COISAS SÉRIAS!

- É, EVANS, MUITO SÉRIAS! Afinal são fadas! Fadas são tão... FADAS!

- Espera, estamos falando sobre a mesma coisa? Contos de fadas? Aquelas histórinhas para as crianças?

- Crianças? Vocês trouxas tem a coragem de contar histórias sobre essas criaturas repugnantes para as pobres criancinhas?! OH, MERLIN!

- Não é atoa que vocês nascidos trouxas são assim, bem... Estranhos.

- Cale a boca, Black. Potter, contos de fadas são histórias felizes, onde princesas encontram príncipes e se apaixonam e vivem felizes para sempre!

- Ah. Príncipes e princesas. Claro, eu sabia. Só queria testar seus conhecimentos.

- FELIZES PARA SEMPRE? Caramba, Prongs, consegue só imaginar isso, cara? Ficar com a mesma mulher para SEMPRE! Quero dizer, seria tipo "Olá, sou Prongs e vivo feliz para sempre a 800 -anos!". Seria assustador.

- Oh, Black, um verme cego tem um QI mais alto que o seu.

- Ah, lá vem comparações com vermes cegos de novo. Será que ninguém mais entende o grau de periculosidade daqueles bichos?

- Parem, os dois. Evans, eu e Padfoot precisamos de uma pequena ajuda com... Bem, contos de fadas.

- Er, bem, Potter, acho que você e o Black já estão meio grandinhos para os contos de fadas, se é que me entende.

- Não seja tola, Evans. Temos um trabalho de Estudo dos trouxas para fazer. Precisamos escrever um desses... Contos de fadas.

- Ah, claro. Bem, em que posso ser útil?

- O que acontece numa dessas coisas?

- Certo, quando eu era uma criança, todos os contos de fadas começavam com "Era uma vez..."

- "Era uma vez"?

- "Era uma vez".

- Certo, comece a escrever, Padfoot. "Era uma vez..."

- Eu? Por que eu tenho que escrever?

- Porque eu sou o cérebro da dupla, Padfoot. Eu penso, dito e você escreve.

- Faz sentido.

- E então, Evans, depois do "Era uma vez..." vem o que?

- Bem, aí vem tudo da sua imaginação. Mas lembre-se, são histórias para crianças. Crianças trouxas. E sempre tem finais felizes.

- Finais felizes, certo.

- Continue.

- Ei, Evans, calma aí. Eu não trabalho sobre pressão. Preciso de um tempinho para pensar. E eu penso melhor quando as pessoas não mantém seus olhos extremamente verdes e assustadores em cima de mim.

- Oh, desculpe. Eu acho.

- Certo, então "Era uma vez..."

* * *

**N/A:** FIM! SADHUADH tem só mais um capítulo gente, adoro trilogias comofas


	3. A princesa Lily e o príncipe James

**N/A:** Desculpeeeeeem a demora, sério, o capítulo já estava pronto e eu enrolando pra postar porque estou em semana de provas e também teve o feriado e tal, mas aqui está! Espero que gooostem!

**Disclaimer**: Tudo da J.K., da Warner e sei lá mais de quem.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - A princesa Lily e o príncipe James**

- "Era uma vez uma garota muito, muito bonita que vivia em uma torre muito, muito alta no ponto mais alto e um grande castelo e..."

- Potter, é uma história para crianças. Não para retardados. Tente de novo.

- Desse jeito não dá, Prongs, não tem tanto espaço assim no pergaminho!

- Ora, Padfoot, você é um bruxo! Use essa varinha!

- Ah, Prongs, não me diga como usar minha varinha! Eu sei usá-la muito bem!

- Oh, certo, certo. Vamos começar de novo então "Era uma vez uma garota muito bonita que vivia na torre mais alta do castelo."

- Agora sim. Prossiga.

- "Essa garota era filha de um homem muuuuito mal, chamado Orion."

- Ah, não, Prongs, isso não tem a MENOR graça.

- Oh, Padfoot, é só um nome como outro qualquer!

- Certo, então vamos chamar o pai malvado de... Bem, Sr. Potter ou seja lá qual for seu o nome do seu pai.

- "Essa garota era filha de um homem muuuuito mal, chamado Severus. Severus era um homem muito feio, com um nariz exageradamente grande e um cabelo tão seboso que mal se pode descrever." Melhor agora?

- Muito. Obrigado, Prongs.

- Isso não foi nada gentil da sua parte, Potter.

- Você não disse nada sobre a gentileza, só sobre finais felizes. E esse é o começo. Então, vou prosseguir. "Um belo dia, enquanto a princesa estava passeando pelos jardins de seu castelo, uma bruxa horrível, com cabelos ruivos e olhos assustadoramente verdes e..."

- PODE PARAR POR AÍ, POTTER!

- Ah, desse jeito vocês estão acabando com toda a minha originalidade e criatividade.

- Certo, que tal acrescentarmos a história um viado chamado James Potter?

- CERVO. DE UMA VEZ POR TODAS. C-E-R-V-O. Vocês reclamam demais.

- Dê um jeito nisso, Potter.

- Certo. "Um belo dia, enquanto a princesa estava passeando pelos jardins de seu castelo, uma bruxa horrível, com um nariz exageradamente grande e um cabelo tão seboso que mal se pode descrever apareceu em sua frente e disse:"

- Ok, é impressão minha ou a bruxa e o pai da bela princesa são iguais, Prongs?

- Ah, vou jogá-los na frente de uma manada de hipogrifos selvagens se continuarem reclamando. E essas foram as piores características para uma pessoa que eu consegui pensar. Continue escrevendo, Sirius. "... apareceu em sua frente e disse: Oh, bela princesa Babbity! Lançarei sobre você uma maldição muito, muito ruim! AVADA KEDAVRA!". Ficou ótimo, fim.

- HAHAHAHAHA, PRONGS, BABBITY? CARA, NÃO SE PODE MISTURAR OS CONTOS DE BEEDLE, O BARDO COM... CONTOS DE FADAS!

- Oras, e por que não? Você tem alguma sugestão melhor, senhor Padfoot?

- Er... Bem, eu...

- Ei, vocês dois! Qual é a parte de "Finais felizes" que vocês não entenderam? Contos de fadas não terminam com "Avada Kedavra". Terminam com "Viveram felizes para sempre.".

- Pois o conto é meu e eu termino do jeito que eu quiser.

- Mas então não pode ser chamado de conto de fadas, Potter. E eu acredito que você queimar muito conseguir uma boa nota em Estudo dos trouxas, principalmente porque... bem, primeiro porque ninguém é capaz de ir mal em estudo dos trouxas, segundo porque depois daquele incidente com os vermes cegos e os hipogrifos...

- FOI UM ACIDENTE! Caramba, as pessoas não vão parar de lembrar disso nunca?!

- Odeio admitir, mas Evans tem razão. Infelizmente terei que alterar minha obra de arte de novo. Pegue a pena, Padfoot.

- "Oh, bela princesa Lily! Lançarei sobre você uma maldição muito, muito ruim! Você ficará confinada dentro da biblioteca até que os aliens enviem seu exército ultra-poderoso capaz de derrotar qualquer coisa e acabem com o mundo com raios lazers super..."

- POTTER! PRINCESA LILY? ALIENS? LAZERS?

- Ah, mas que chatice esse tal de conto de fadas. Nada interessante pode acontecer neles? Ah, e seu nome foi o primeiro que me veio a cabeça, já que Sirius não gostou de Babbity. Eu achava Babbity um belo nome.

- Depende do seu conceito do que é "interessante".

- "Oh, bela princesa Lily! Lançarei sobre você uma maldição muito, muito ruim! Você ficará confinada dentro da biblioteca, somente com a companhia dos livros, até que um bravo príncipe venha ao seu reino e te liberte!" Eca. Isso foi nojento. Que tipo de belo príncipe ficaria com uma traça de livros?

- Está perfeito, Potter! Continue.

- Alguém poderia por favor esperar o garoto da pena acabar de escrever?

- Blá blá blá, Padfoot. "A bela princesa então ficou presa lá, por dezenas e dezenas de anos. Ela não envelhecia, ela não adoecia, ela simplesmente lia tudo o que visse em sua frente." Isso foi gay.

- HAHAHAHA, EU TE DISSE QUE NÃO ERA UM CERVO, CARA!

- CALE. A. BOCA. SIRIUS.

- Certo, certo.

- Oh, Potter, detesto admitir, mas você até que leva jeito.

- Ah, claro. É uma imensa honra ser um bom escritor de CONTOS DE FADAS! Oh, meu merlin. Vamos acabar logo com isso. "Foi então, que o belo príncipe chamado James, apareceu para salvar a bela princesa e..."

- Mas... E quanto ao belo Sirius Black e seus maravilhosos atributos sedutores?!

- "Foi então, que o belo príncipe chamado James, juntos de seu parceiro Sirius e seus maravilhosos atributos sedutores apareceram para salvá-la. Mas havia algo no meio do caminho. Sim, o pai-bruxa, SEVERUS! E então Sirius e James usaram suas varinhas e..."

- Potter, nada de varinhas. Tente uma espada.

- "Sim, o pai-bruxa, SEVERUS! E então Sirius e James colocaram suas espadas em punho para combatê-lo! E foi PUFT! VUPT! PAFT! E, oh, eles atingiram o ponto fraco de Severus!"

- O CABELO OLEOSO, O CABELO, DIZ QUE É O CABELO, PRONGS!

- "James cortou seus cabelos oleosos pela metade enquanto Sirius atingiu seu nariz anormalmente grande com seu cotovelo."

- ISSO AÍ, PRONGS!

- Isso parece tão mau.

- Ah, Evans, não banque a boazinha.

- Eu sou boazinha!

- Certo. Vamos acabar logo com isso. "E então, o jovem James foi até a biblioteca e resgatou a princesa Lily. Como recompensa, James deu a Sirius um novo companheiro para suas jornadas, o bravo cavaleiro Remus. E todos viveram felizes para sempre, menos o cara do cabelo seboso. FIM.".

- HAHAHAHA, grande, Prongs! Mal posso esperar para mostrar para Remus! HAHAH bravo cavaleiro HAHAHA!

- Ei, Sirius, me espere eu... Sirius! PADFOOT! EI!

- Parece que ele precisa mesmo mostrar para Remus.

- É, eu acho que sim.

- Bom, foi um bom conto de fadas. Para um bruxo.

- E você ajudou bastante. Para uma nascida trouxa.

- Então...

- Eu acho que a princesa Lily e o príncipe James poderiam, ahn, sei lá, tentar esse lance de felizes para sempre. Mesmo que o príncipe James odeie traças de livro.

- É, talvez. Mesmo que a princesa Lily odeie quem tem mais músculo do que cérebro.

- E então, como vai ser a nossa história?

- O que quer dizer?

- Ora, estamos começando uma, não estamos?

- Então vai começar como todas as outras. "Era uma vez..."

* * *

N/A: Espero que tenham gostaaaaaado! Se gostaram deixem uma review, pffffff HUAUHAHU ai eu não consigo evitar a piada do cervo, sério, eu tento, mas não consigo, adoro um clichê. HUAHUAHUA (?


End file.
